Un cadeau pour Yaomomo
by Ilunae
Summary: Cela allait bientôt être la saint Valentin. Jirou voulait offrir quelque chose à sa petite amie, Yaomomo.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Momojirou. Bakudeku, Iiyama, Seroroki, Kirimina et Shinkami sont aussi présents.

* * *

Cela allait bientôt être la saint Valentin. Jirou voulait offrir quelque chose à sa petite amie, Yaomomo. Il y avait un seul problème. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui offrir.

Elle avait pensé à faire du chocolat. Yaomomo adorait le chocolat. Surtout que cela pouvait l'aider pour son alter comme elle avait besoin de consommer beaucoup de calories. Jirou doutait pouvoir faire de bons chocolats cependant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient mauvais mais, ils ne seraient rien comparé à ce que sa petite amie avait l'habitude de manger.

Elle avait donc besoin de trouver quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui conviendrait mieux à Yaomomo. Après tout, elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. C'était bien là le problème de Jirou.

Elle ne pourrait rien acheter de trop cher. Si Yaomomo lui faisait un cadeau, ce serait sans doute quelque chose de super beau. A côté du sien, celui de Jirou aurait l'air ridicule.

Yaomomo pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Que cela soit avec son argent ou avec son alter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien offrir à quelqu'un qui pouvait tout avoir ?

Elle allait donc avoir besoin d'aide. Pour cette raison, elle avait choisi d'aller voir ses camarades qui étaient avec quelqu'un pour leur demander des conseils. Elle avait commencé par les filles mais, elles ne lui furent pas d'une grande aide. Elles lui conseillèrent toutes de faire du chocolat ou de lui offrir des fleurs.

Jirou décida donc de se tourner vers les garçons. Elle aurait peut-être un peu plus de chance avec eux. En premier, elle alla voir Aoyama. Elle pensait qu'il était le meilleur choix possible. Après tout, il aimait tout ce qui était romantique. Il devait donc avoir de bons conseils à lui donner.

"Je suis content que tu sois venue me voir, Jirou-san !"

"Alors, tu peux me dire quel genre de cadeaux tu offrirais pour la saint Valentin ?"

"Eh bien pour Iida-kun, j'ai prévu de lui offrir le meilleur cadeau possible ! Le plus beau et le plus brillant ! C'est à dire moi, bien sûr !"

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle savait bien qu'Aoyama était un sacré narcissique mais, pas à ce point. Jirou s'était dit qu'il lui conseillerait d'offrir à Yaomomo quelque chose de romantique. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il irait jusque là.

"Euh... Si je dis à Yaomomo que je suis son cadeau, elle va me prendre pour une folle !"

Elle ne pouvait décidément pas faire cela. Cela avait donc été une erreur d'aller voir Aoyama.

"Oh ! Mais, je ne parlais que pour moi ! Je suis le cadeau le plus beau et le plus brillant qui existe ! Pas toi, Jirou-san !"

Est-ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre qu'elle devrait l'offrir à Yaomomo ? Elle préférait ne pas lui poser la question pour en avoir la confirmation. En tout cas, elle allait devoir demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Jirou n'eut pas plus de chance avec Kirishima. S'il ne lui avait pas dit de s'offrir à Yaomomo, il ne lui avait été d'aucune aide. Son camarade avait décidé d'offrir un cadeau très viril à sa petite ami. Il allait faire du chocolat pour elle. L'idée qu'elle avait écartée dès le départ.

Elle passa donc au mec suivant, Sero.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Todoroki, alors ?"

"Je pensais lui faire un dîner à base de tofu ! Todoroki mange assez mal la plupart du temps !"

C'était très attentionné de sa part de se soucier de la santé de son compagnon. Cependant, elle avait choisi de ne pas faire la cuisine pour Yaomomo. Elle n'était pas une grande spécialiste. Elle avait donc peur de tout rater.

"Tu comptes lui offrir quelque chose, sinon ?"

"Des mangas !"

Des mangas ? Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cela. Jirou se voyait mal offrir des mangas à Yaomomo.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment romantique !"

Après, il était vrai que Todoroki n'avait pas l'air du genre romantique. C'était pour cela, qu'elle préférait ne pas aller le voir. Il ne devait pas être très doué pour les cadeaux.

"Mais, il aime en lire ! Tu devrais sans doute faire la même chose avec Yaoyorozu ! Lui offrir quelque chose qui lui plaît !"

Quelque chose qui plaisait à Yaomomo ? C'était bien l'idée. Le seul problème était que si sa petite amie aimait quelque chose, elle l'avait sans doute déjà. Ce serait aussi sans doute trop cher pour Jirou.

Elle décida donc d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Midoriya était tout aussi en panique qu'elle. Il ne savait pas quoi offrir à Bakugou parce que rien n'était assez bien pour lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas l'aider, non plus.

Shinsou n'était même pas au courant que cela allait être la saint Valentin. Il n'avait donc rien prévu pour Kaminari. Pour ce qui était de ce dernier, elle préférait ne pas aller lui parler. Il était un crétin fini. Jirou n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses idées.

"Tu devrais lui offrir quelque chose d'utile pour les cours !" avait été le conseil d'Iida.

Dans une autre situation, elle aurait pu être d'accord mais, elle voulait faire quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel. Elle alla donc voir la dernière personne qui pouvait encore l'aider, Bakugou.

Au début, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller le voir. Jirou ne savait pas ce que cela allait donner mais, il était sa dernière chance.

"Tu vas offrir quelque chose à Midoriya pour la saint Valentin ?"

"Ouais, des cahiers de notes !"

"Il n'en a pas assez ?"

"Les nerds n'ont jamais assez de cahiers de notes !"

"Tu penses vraiment que c'est un bon cadeau ?"

Elle se voyait mal offrir des cahiers de notes à Yaomomo de son côté. Elle pensait que c'était plus le genre qui plairait beaucoup à Iida. Elle devrait sans doute en parler à Aoyama.

"Pour Deku, ouais !"

"Ça ne m'aide pas pour trouver un cadeau pour Yaomomo !"

"Oh pour queue de cheval ! Tu sais pas ce qu'elle aime ?"

"Si mais, elle doit déjà tout avoir !"

"Tu devrais faire ce que tu sais le mieux faire !"

Jirou fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas ou Bakugou voulait en venir.

"Ce que je fais de mieux ?"

"La musique ! C'est ton truc, pas vrai ?"

"Tu veux que je lui offre un CD ?"

Encore une fois, Yaomomo devait avoir déjà tous les CDs qui lui plaisaient.

"Non, t'as qu'à faire de la musique pour elle !"

C'était une chose à laquelle Jirou n'avait pas pensé. Elle pouvait bien faire cela. Elle avait seulement peur que ce ne serait pas assez bien pour Yaomomo.

"Je ne sais pas si..."

"Tu sais ce qu'elle aime comme musique ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Alors, tu fais ça ! T'en fais pas, ça devrait lui plaire ! Surtout si ça vient de toi !"

Jirou n'était pas trop sûre de pouvoir faire cela. C'était cependant le meilleur conseil qu'elle avait reçu. Il était vrai que si elle faisait une chanson pour Yaomomo, ce serait quelque chose que sa petite amie n'aurait pas déjà.

Elle avait toujours peur de ne pas pouvoir faire assez bien pour Yaomomo. Malgré cela, elle se mit à écrire une chanson. Elle espérait que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Le jour de la saint Valentin, elle invita sa petite amie dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait plus que nerveuse.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi, Yaomomo !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Jirou alla prendre son micro d'une main tremblante. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se mettre à chanter. Pendant toute la chanson, elle tenta d'observer les réactions de sa petite amie.

Yaomomo eut d'abord l'air surprise. Quelques instants plus tard, Jirou put voir des larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Elle s'arrêta donc de chanter.

"Tout va bien, Yaomomo ?"

"Oui, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un écrit une chanson pour moi !" une larme coula sur sa joue. "Je suis très émue !"

"C'est vrai ? Ça te fait plaisir ?"

"Oui, bien sûr !"

Elle soupira de soulagement.

"Bon, je vais reprendre la chanson alors !"

Jirou se remit donc à chanter. Cette fois-ci, elle se sentait plus à l'aise.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
